Alive With The Glory Of Captain Jack Sparrow
by TheShadowAtYourSide
Summary: What does Jack do with a beautiful stranger from the future? full of laughs READ & REVIEW!
1. intro

Entree

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'"

Jack looked over at Pintel and Raggeti with a look of distain. 'Here they go again. Why did I ever let them back on my ship. Bloody mutiners.', he thought to himself.

"I asked you a bloody question you twit!"

"What if I don't want to answer the question? What if I got the captain he'self to arrange this...quarry?" replied Pintel coolly. He leaned against the port side railing and crossed his arms.

"He wouldn't care! He's got his own things to look after. Why would you think he would care about you?" Ragetti spat, his eyebrows now narrowed in.

Pintel suddenly looked sad and his shoulders slunk as his gaze quickly skimmed back and forth across the Pearls deck. "You..you...you don't think he hates me does he? I mean I know I've been a bloody mess lately but I've straightened up haven't I?" He looked up at his best friend and back to the deck. "I'm a disgrace! I don't deserve the right to be called a good pirate!" he wailed.

"Since when have you been so emotional, Pintel?"

Ragetti looked somewhat surprised by Pintel's outburst. 'What the hell has gotten into the bugger??' They always have stupid fights where they practically sissy slap each other but he never just about cried.

"...I dunno..." Pintel suddenly looked blank.

This was making Jack grin. He usually got a little laugh at their little quarries. Leaving the wheel to Cotton, Jack walked down to the main deck and towards their direction. He noticed how everyone that was sitting around suddenly scrambled to their feet to at least look like they're doing something. However, Jack didn't care. He just wanted to get to a port and fast and have a part in the conversation. He's been bored far too long. Snapping away from his thoughts he turned to the two pirates standing in front of him. They looked a bit...on edge. Jack cleared his throat and stood legs apart and arms behind his back.

"Yes cap'n?" Ragetti quivered.

"Is there something you two..", he waved his finger back and forth from one to the other, " would like to get off your chests?"

"Sorry?" Pintel obviously had no clue what to say. He had that incredibly stupid expression on his face.

Jack slumped forward a little and placed a closed fist to his mouth thinking of what he should say. Straightening up he opened his mouth and looked out at the ocean suddenly mind blank. "What the hell was I gonna say?" He stared off for a bit towards the sky and, "Aha! I remember now. Now...how should I put this, how should I put this...well lets say it straight out gents. You two have been very good friends for how long?"

"Over ten years." Ragetti replied. He and Pintel gave a quick glance at each other.

"Right...ten years. And how long have you been working under my sails Pintel?"

"At least a year since Barbossa I suppose."

"And have I ever given you reason to believe that I wanted to strand you on a little island?"

"Like we did to you!?" Pintel looked rather enthusiastic about it and immediately straightened up. "Sorry...I didn't mean..."

Jack remembered that alright. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to leave Pintel on an island. No, Jack wouldn't. He would be down another crew member and right now wasn't the time to lose another. The last storm that blew into them knocked three of his men off the side of the ship. Sadly they were lost at sea. 'Probably eaten by now.' Jack thought.

"Yeah, as I was saying," He turned to Ragetti, " what's all this fuss about?"

"He was pullin' the rope all wrong. I was trying to show him how to do it properly."

"Do it 'properly'!?" Pintel repeated furiously, "You pull a bloody rope! Both hands one at time unless it's necessary to use both at once!"

"Sounds to me like he has it under control Ragetti. Why don't you go scampy off somewhere. Keep the idiocy on hold for a little while." Jack paused with a finger in Ragetti's face. He's noticed the bottle of rum in his crew mates hand.

"Gimme that." Jack quickly said as he snatched the bottle and walked off humming 'A Pirates Life For Me'.

Will Turner walked towards Jack, his eyes on Pintel and Ragetti who were still agruing. "Was there a point to that discussion?"

Jack turned to face Will with a drunken sway of his body. "No, I guess not." He took a swig of the rum and looked at the two pirates. "They really are the biggest fools alive aren't they?"

"Just about." Will replied. "Jack I need to talk to you. Jack...Jack!" Will was getting impatient with Jacks lack of concentration.

"What the bloody hell you want Turner!?"

"Will you just listen to me for a moment? It's important."

"...do I have to? Is it THAT important? I don't see us in any sort of danger. Wheres the Kraken Will? Where's the Kraken? Oh golly I guess it's going to eat me!" he cried as he flailed his arms in the air. Jack was teasing Will and he was getting a laugh out of it. Will on the other hand looked as if he was going to bite Jack's head off." I don't suppose I have much of a choice do I?" Jack finished with a quick swig from the bottle.

"I was hoping not." Will replied agitatedly.

"Right. What was it then?"

"The map readings arent right Jack. You say the compass is pointing north but you have it marked in another direction."

Jack had his famous 'I'm trying to make a decision but it just isn't working out as i had planned it to' look on his face. Will was beginning to get suspicious. Jack wasn't going where he had said they were and thats the truth but he didn't feel he had any reason to inform them. They were only going to another bloody pirate town. They'll thank him later.

"Why are you so interested?"Jack finally asked.

"Well you'd think a good sailor would like to know where they are heading to." Will had a snappy attitude to his reply but it didn't seem to bother Jack.

"Aye I suppose yer right...but don't worry about it I know where I'm going Turner."

Jack pushed Will aside and went down to his cabin. Closing the door he eyed the room suspiciously just to make sure he was alone. With a sudden look of pleasure on his face he quickly made his way to his desk and clumsily sat in the cushioned chair. He shifted uneasly as a sharp feather poked his arse as he layed the compass on the desk next to the map and stared at it blankly. He knew they would be going through several obstacles and different towns through out his pirating career, but a visit from the future? This was not what he had expected at all. He figured it would be safer to introduce the girl when they got to a port so it would look like Jack had let her on board instead of looking like a bloody stowaway. He would be forced to make her walk the plank. He didn't want to do that, he thought it would be a terrible waste for such a pretty girl. He liked to just look at her even though she had been in a coma for the past two days. It didn't surprise him she just appeared in his cabin. It was dark and he thought she was one of his pirates trying to get him. So he hit her on the back of the head with something heavy and knocked her out. He felt bad about but it was a common mistake. Minus the whole future complication bit.


	2. hello there

Chap. 2

"What the hell just happened to me?" Erin said in a low voice as she rubbed the back of her head. The last thing she remembered was waking up, crawling out of bed, and hearing water splash against the wall. Let alone the fact that the floor was moving side to side. In a panic she raced blindly into another figure that was walking into the room with a lit lantern and fell, feeling something hard against the back of her head. Pleasant night of course. Seeing the sun was out behind her closed eyelids, she opened her eyes and felt another pang of panic. Sitting straight up and looking around the cabin she took in every detail of the room. It all looked like it came from a history museum...like in the pirates section...'Oh My God. I've been kidnaped by Pirates! They still exist?? Why are they living in such ancient conditions?? You think they would want yachts...' and with that last thought Jack walked into the cabin. Erin gasped making Jack practically jump out of his boots.

"You're awake I see." he panted, cluching his chest.

"Who are you!? What do you want with me!?" Erin shrieked and stood on the bed with a pillow in her hand.

"I was going to ask you the same bloody thing now get down and keep quiet, "he waved his arms in a downward motion, "Nobody else knows you're here."

"But you kidnapped me! How wouldn't they know?" she asked confused.

"Kidnapped? I think you've got the wrong idea, love. I'm not that kind of pirate." he replied coolly and sat in his chair, facing her. "You just showed up here. I thought you were a stowaway but then i noticed the...clothes yer wearing and I have never seen such short shorts before in my entire bloody life." he said with a grin. He noticed the blush rising in her cheeks. "What is yer name love?"

"...Erin. What year is this?" she asked hastily as she looked out the window that almost took up the whole back wall. She could see a white trail the ship was leaving behind in the blue ocean.

"This is the year 1620. How far up the the calender are you anyway?"

"Oh god. What the fuck. Why me!? Why, why, why!?" she was beginning to panic again.

Jack pulled her down from the bed and clasped a hand around her mouth. Moving close to her ear he said, "Don't make me ask you again love. If the crew finds out yer onboard they'll think I'm an even lousier captain than I already am. Let alone with looks like yerself one of em might try n take advantage of you," he released her turning her towards him. Keeping a grip on her shoulders he continued, "I'm doing you a favor. A big one. The least you can do is respect my wishes. Now I'm arranging to take us to the nearest port and it's out of our way. You can find a suitable dress that will help blend you into our world. If you decide to stay then you can stay. If not...I can leave you at port to defend for yer own bloody self, no problem. Are we understanding each other here? And what year are you from?"

'He smells' she thought, 'but he seems so sincere...let alone sexy as hell.' She stared at him for a few moments trying to take all this in. She nodded and looked around the room. Jack loosened his grip seeing how lost she was. He straightened up and sighed not taking his eyes off of her. 'She smells nice. Like any woman should.' he thought and suddenly became aware that he could use some freshening up.

"2006."

Jack's eyes grew big. "Come again?"

"Im from the year 2006." Erin repeated.

"Thats a far way from now."

"I know that's why I freaked out!"

"I understand. Now," Jack began still watching her every move as she walked around the room, "I need you to stay in here. If someone knocks don't answer. If you don't answer then they will just come looking for me elsewhere. Savvy?"

"Ok. So where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Tortuga. Bit of a dirty and dangerous pit if you don't know the area kind of place really, but I'll protect you." he was grinning mischeviously. Erin knew if it meant he could cop a feel 'by accident' then he would do it. At least that was the impression she was getting from that smile. She ignored the look and went back to exploring the large room. The wood looked worn and old and the walls were filled with posters and paintings of, she supposed, famous old people and maps. There was a king. Why would he have a picture of a king? He was rebellious against him let alone the king probably wanted him dead or alive. There was a large decorated red carpet that went from the end of his bed to the opposite side of his desk. All of his furniture was a dark kind of wood, most likely oak. The carvings on the bed posts, dresser, closet, and desk were a little rough but carefully done. There were white sheets on the bed that looked like silk and the bed cover was a dark kind of red. The pillow cases were the same with gold tassels on the edges. She opened the closet and found three clean white blouses, a pair of worn black boots much like the pair he was wearing at the moment and a spare trench coat. Only this one was a little more brown than the black one he was wearing.

"Plenty of room for a few dresses love." Jack said examining his almost empty closet.

Instead of replying she moved to the bookcase next to the wall size window. Some of them looked like they were wrapped in a velvet cover. All sorts of colors and the shelves were completely full. "Read much?" she asked.

"Don't have much time too I'm afraid. I'm the captain of the Black Pearl I have many things to do. Mostly drink rum..." he began to trail off sounding less understandable. Erin grinned as she opened a book that was filled with drawings.

"That's always fun."

"Yes it is isn't it!?" Jack exclaimed enthusiastically.

She closed the book and turned to him. "I never got your name..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. At yer service." he smiled and bowed with his hat to his chest.

"You're not as charming as you think you are. And don't think I trust you." she replied coldly.

Jack frowned at that and rearranged his hat back on his head. "Yes well you will learn to trust me and love me all at once. I'm a loveable guy."

"I'm sure." she huffed back.

"You don't believe me?"

"Did I say I didn't?"

"No..."

"Well there you go."

Jack paused his mouth gaped and pointed a finger at her. "You could be a potentially good persuasion...kind of...person."

"Already am Captain Jack."

"Sparrow. You forgot the Sparrow part. It's very important."

Erin gave him a look then went back to studying his desk.

"Mind the papers love they aren't meant for anyones eyes but mine." he said as he pulled her away from the desk.

"What's so important about them?"

"They have many things to do with my living." he replied.

"I see."

There was a knock on the door and Will's distant sounding voice was heard. "Jack? Are you in there?"

"This one we can trust. He's a trust worthy guy. Good pirate. Eunuch." Jack said with a shrug. Erin rolled her eyes as Jack opened the door and a goodlooking man stepped in. At least this one had better hygiene.

"What's the problem Turner?" Jack asked noticing Wills deadlock gaze on Erin. "Snap out of it man, walk in so I can shut the door." Jack snapped waving an arm at his back.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"Will! This is Erin! Erin...good we are all introduced. Now Will, Erin here is from the future so..."

"The future!? That's not possible." Will huffed in disbelief, staring at her again.

"...look at her...does she look like she's from our century?"

"I suppose not but how did this happen?"

"I don't know." Erin replied cutting Jack off before he could speak. "But I'm a bit scared obviously I don't know how the hell this could have happened either. My friends and family will know I'm missing. Shit...I'm going to be a milk carton person."

"A what?" Jack asked.

"When someone goes missing they put a picture of the missing persons face on a milk carton. Well they used to anyway...now they post your picture on tv. That way if the person is seen then you can notify the police."

"What's a...tv?" Will asked.

"It's...I don't know how to explain it for you guys. It's called electricity and you can watch shows and...plays on it and sit at home."

"I see...you come from a strange century."

"And I suppose yours is so glamorous itself." Erin replied.

"No it isn't but we have the open waters. Freedom." Jack was smiling showing his white and gold teeth.

"How long am I going to be stuck in here?"

"Just until tomorrow." Jack replied, "And I think it would be best not to tell anyone about the girl, Will."

"You're probably right. We don't need any trouble."

"Well sorry for getting in the way." Erin joked.

"You're not in the way love. Just a bit of a complication."

"Thanks. That's so much better to hear." she said rolling her eyes and plopped onto the bed. "Where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep here for tonight. Tomorrow after we reach port you can decide whether to sleep here, with dear William and his boney lass...or with the rest of the crew."

"No thanks I think I will sleep here...but on that day bed over there so don't get any ideas Jack." Erin quickly added.

Jack raised his hands in defense. "No worries. Sleep where ye want. However, I must be going on deck. I'll bring you food when I can. Turner I'm going to need you."

And with that Erin was left alone in the room with nothing but the sounds of shouting men, crashing waves, and an old creaky ship.


	3. Lovely Tortuga

Chap. 3

Jack was right, the crew was grateful that he took them to Tortuga. It was only minutes when they all disappeared into the fire lit town. Jack, wanted to get drunk and pick a good fight so he left Elizabeth to buy a few dress's for Erin. Erin described that she didn't want the dress to be too nice. It didn't really matter since Jack didn't have the kind of budget to afford a few nice gowns for her but they were still in good condition. However, a bit whorey. Erin looked in the mirror admiring herself but at the same time said, "God, I look like a slut."

"The shorts are worse. Showing that much leg here is like provoking the devil to enter you." Elizabeth replied. "You look lovely either way. The dark blue suites you. It makes your eyes glow.

Where did you get eyes like that anyway? Crystal light blue with a hint of gold. It's quite attractive." Elizabeth complimented kindly as she brushed out Erins straight dirty blonde hair.

"I'm the only one in my family with eyes like them." Erin replied with a smile. "They have blue eyes but nothing like mine."

"It's a good give away."

"Thank you." Erin replied as she stared at her bust that was practically hanging out of the dress. She tried to fix it but it was no use. It was obviously meant to be like that.

"I suppose we should head into town. You ready to see what it's like? It gets pretty absurd."

"I've seen absurd. Trust me I'm sure I will be fine." However she wasn't quite expecting this. As soon as they walked off of the port deck and onto the broken cobble streets a horse drawn cart flew by, dragging a passed out man behind it. Women were giving themselves away all over the place where a dark spot was located. People were being shot and others singing songs that she had never heard before. But there was one thing she could get used to: Everyone was drunk. Back in 2006 Erin was quite the party girl. She was always going to nightclubs and peoples houses to drink with her friends. There really wasn't much else to do back in her home town. The two young women made there way through the crowds and into a bar that was full of shouting men and laughing women. Erin looked at what the women here looked like. There were a few attractive ones but then some absolutely obscene ones that still seemed to get some. It was like an STD island.

However this was like Jack's second home, next to the Black Pearl of course. He was used to it all since he grew up with it. His mother was a whore and his father a pirate. He hardly saw either of them as a child and haven't seen them since. He ended up fending for himself or he would die on the streets. Jack wrinkled his nose at the memory. The air in Tortuga smelled of liquor, gun powder, and salty air from the sea. Smelled like heaven to Jack. Looking around, he found Gibbs talking and howling with an unfamiliar face. He drunkily swayed over to them and greeted them with a grin. "Good even'n gents!"

"Jack, how are ya!?"Gibbs replied enthusiastically.

"Just waiting for a certain familiar face. Whose yer friend?"

The man wiped his dirty mustache, "Names Richard Belvardi. I'm just passing through with my captian. I've heard many of things about you Captain Jack."

"There isn't a soul who hasn't." Gibbs replied.

"Belvardi. That sounds so familiar. You look young who was your father?" Jack asked with a curious look on his face.

"My fathers name was Tom."

"Nope can't say that I knew him." Jack said and took a swig of his rum. "However, I might have known your mother." Jack smiled then took a step back seeing the color rising in Richards face. "Sorry I didn't mean any offense." Jack replied and spun around. Making his way through fist fights without spilling a drop of rum, he sat back down at the table before a large woman had the chance to take the seat. He knew she was glaring at him but he completely ignored her. Instead he watched a pretty red head as she made her way towards him, holding her dress up with one hand so her legging would show. Jack smiled sincerely and all he got was a slap in the face and the girl stormed off feeling rather good about herself.

"I suppose that tends to happen, doesn't it?" Erin asked from behind him, Elizabeth at her side.

Jack spun around and a huge grin grew on his face. "Look who it is."

"You have a hand print on your face." Erin teased.

"Oh. Aye I suppose I would. Wench."

"Jack have you seen Will?" Elizabeth asked as they took a seat at the table with Jack.

"Er...I think i sarw him over there." Jack was pointing to two young girls. Both blondes and they were swooning over Will. They had their hands all over his chest and were giggling like that was all they knew how to do. Will on the other hand was trying to be kind and push them away at the same time.

Elizabeth got up, practically knocking her chair over, startling Jack.

"Dedicated girl." he said as he and Erin watched Elizabeth storm her way to Will, throwing her arms around him kissing him ferociously. "Love you Will." she said loud enough so the two whores could hear it. She turned her head to the side so she can see the awed expressions on the faces.

"Love you too, my love." Will replied and kissed her again.

Jack turned his attention to Erin whom was just sitting there absorbing everything in. He studied her face. Erin was clearly stunned by her surroundings and hardly blinked just in case something bad or exciting were to happen. He looked at how well she looked in the dress and of course her bust that was practically popping out just like all the other women. He felt a sudden pang of hunger and it wasn't for food. He was never good at controlling this kind of hunger so he figured more rum would be the best medication.

"Would you like some rum?" he asked coaxing her.

"Yeah, I'll have some. Just don't leave me here too long." she replied as she saw a man eyeing her.

"Be just a minute love." He didn't notice the man though. As he walked to the bar the man walked over to Erin with a devilish grin.

"What brings you here gorgeous?" he asked as he tried to pull her from her chair.

"Get off of me!" she yelped as he lifted her and grabbed her ass. She cried out in shock and knee'd the man between his legs. As soon as he was on his knees, tears dripping down his pained face, Erin made a fist and blew it up into his face knocking the man backwards. She had completely knocked him out. The people standing around her stared at her for a moment and cheered after a short while raising their glasses at her. She looked up and saw Jack standing over the mans body. He looked as if he didn't know whether to sit back down or turn around and walk away. Erin grabbed her mug from his hand and took a long swig and caught a flicker laughter in his eyes.

"My kinda girl." Jack said with a raise of his voice. "You really took care of him you know that right?"

"Oh I know." Erin laughed.

"I don't think you even need a bloody sword."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't mind it." she replied smiling over the rim of her mug. The smell of rum just under her nose was so pungent she had to place it down.

"I can get dear Elizabeth to teach you then. She's quiet the swordsman...woman..." he stuttered.

"How long has she been using a sword?"

"For about two years I suppose."

"Well as long as she knows what she is doing." Erin replied with a huff of laughter.

About an hour had gone by and they were in the same seats they were in before but this time Will and Elizabeth were with them. There were empty mugs practically filling the surface of the small round table and all four of them were pretty much drunk. Erin had gotten up to get her own mug of rum and was heading towards the counter.

"Another!" she shouted to the woman behind the counter that was looking at her oddly. Erin leaned over the counter and looked down the row of men. She didn't see one that seemed that appealing to her. There was a man with a terrible acne problem that was having an arguement with a another man that had quite the beergut. They were arguing about whether not a dog could mate with a cat. Of course that was just wrong and Erin began to cringe at the topic and turned her attention to a sudden yank at her arm. Before she knew it she was being held down against a pillar and couldn't seem to break out of his grip. He was a rather attractive man but Erin wasn't about to slut herself to him. Trying to break free from his grip he forced a long hard kiss against her lips. She gasped and screamed under her breathe. Unable to be heard by a helping hand she bit his bottom lip making it bleed. He pulled his head back and raised an arm as she screamed for Jack. Before the mans hand came down on her, Jack had a deadly grip on the mans wrist and twisted his arm back. Jack drew his sword and held it to the mans throat and was now standing between Erin and her "would've been" rapist. The man fell back and gave in to Jacks threatening glare.

"Stay away from the girl." Jack snarled.

"Fine. Just don't hurt me." the man replied as he staggered and walked off.

Jack shiethed his sword and turned to Erin and inspected her for temporary damage. All he could see were bruises on her wrists from the mans grip. "Are you hurting at all?" he asked with a frown.

"A little on edge but that's it." she replied and wiped her forehead.

"Told you I would protect you if need came." he mocked.

"Don't test me. But thank you." Erin replied.

"Anytime love. I guess I should buy you some more rum. You wasted the last one."

"I almost got raped!" she shouted in defense.

"That's life unfortunately. If it happens it happens. Blimey if I were him and didn't know you already I wouldve made the same move. Probably." Jack said and received a slap in the face as a warm reply. He looked up and saw her storm out of the tavern as anger grew inside of her.

"Fucking asshole." she huffed as she passed through the doorway and into the street.

Jack decided to let her go and cool down. "What the 'ell got into her?" he slurred and staggered back to the table.

Erin was expecting him to come chasing after her and she didn't know why. When she realized he hadn't she slowed her pace and dragged her feet mindlessly. Her boots were feeling to tight and her head ached from all the rum. She was living a nightmare and there was no escape this time. This time no one can be there to wake her up when she feels most threatened and right now she feels as though she'll never make it out alive. She missed home for a change. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were all she had and even now she felt abandoned. She didn't want to stay in Tortuga but what good would she be on a pirate ship? While she was walking she kicked something small and shiny ahead of her. Whatever it was it hung on a very thin chain. She picked it up and saw it was a silver skull and crossbones that had rubies for the eyes. Since nobody else seemed to be looking for it she clasped the chain around her neck admiring the reflection she saw in the window of someones house. She sat down at the bench that was there and began to think things over.

"Go find her!" Elizabeth was screaming at Jack her teeth practically clenched.

"How am I s'posed to know where she went!?"Jack shouted back.

"You chased her out. You get her or I will!"

"Wonderful! Dear William and I will be waiting for your return right here at this very table."

Elizabeth took two steps toward Jack until her face was right in front of his, "Your dispicable." she spat and walked out of the tavern.

Jack turned to Will, both brows raised. "She's been gettin' moody lately. She's your wifey."

Will rolled his eyes and walked after Elizabeth, leaving a slightly stunned Jack. "What I do?" he asked himself as he watched the two disappear onto the busy street.

"Why is he such a scoundrel?" Elizabeth asked her husband with a huff.

"He's a pirate. He doesn't know any better." he replied.

"He's a bully." She added shaking her head.

"He did protect her don't forget." Will reminded her and took a hold of her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I suppose but it's no excuse to be disrespectful." Elizabeth replied.

"I know that. Is that her?" Will was pointing in Erin's direction. She was walking around and a man was following her. However, Erin had no clue she was to busy watching everything else around her. "Stay here. This is only for her protection so don't...get mad."

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously as he walked in Erin's direction. She turned around when he called out her name and saw him jogging up to her. Erin smiled at the familiar face and just as she was about to speak Will said, "There you are darling. We are getting ready to leave-." he said as he motioned his head towards the mans direction before Erin could protest to him calling her 'darling'. She saw him all right and saw Elizabeth suddenly understanding what was going on. She gave him a fake dreamy smile and hugged him. Looking over his shoulder she saw the man had disappeared and Elizabeth was walking up to them. Erin let go and turned to her.

"Well I was even considering just staying here."

"Why would you do that?" Elizabeth practically cried out.

"What use am I on a ship? I know nothing. I'm from a completely different century." Erin explained with a shrug.

"Point well taken but not quite right. You can be useful on the ship. You can keep Jack in order for one thing or at least try." Will said, "He's seems to fancy you so he might listen. He hardly even considers what we say to him. Half the time I try to tell him something he walks off in the middle of it or stares off into space." he finished.

"He does not fancy me! He said something that upset me and he knew it and he didn't even apologize." Erin protested as she took a step back. What the hell? Jack fancied me? No way, it's not true...

"It's true he came to your rescue didn't he? He's protective of you isn't he? Not to mention he...can be nice."

Erin didn't know what to say. She just stood there motionless in front of the couple, thoughts racing through her head. She pressed her lips tightly against each other and looked in the taverns direction.

"We should probably be heading back to the ship. It's been a long night." Will said motioning her to walk with them.


	4. I Told You To Stay In My Cabin!

Chap. 4

By the time Erin had woken up the next morning the Black Pearl had already set sail for it's next destination. The ship was restocked with rum, food, fresh water, gun powder, and other pirate needs so they would be good for the next week and a half or so. The Caribbean air was warm and the breeze was salty. She stretched out on the day bed and let out a long yawn. Opening her eyes she noticed Jack sitting at his desk playing with his compass and map. He tossed the compass down with frustration and looked at her.

"Ye feelin' better today?" he asked and walked in the opposite direction of her. He opened a small chest and pulled out a blank sheet of brown paper then headed back to his desk.

"Yeah. Turn around I want to put my shorts and tank top on." she said sounding somewhat demanding.

Jack smiled and turned away from her, "I told the crew there was a new woman aboard. You of course."

Erin was pulling her tank down, "What did they say?"

"Nothing. They didn't really care." he said as he peered towards the mirror to see if he could get a peak.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect a warm welcome, huh?" Erin said as she pulled her shorts up. She turned around and saw Jack turn from the mirror quickly and turn around.

"I didn't say I was done."

Jack paused, "I had a feeling you were."

"You saw me!" Erin snickered.

"Did not I was being harmlessly curious. It's a natural feeling." Jack grinned thinking he made himself sound like one of the smartest people ever.

"So is feeling horny." Erin pointed out.

Jack didn't even say anything this time. He slapped his pen on the table in defeat and made it clear he was trying to avoid looking at her. Erin laughed under her breathe at this and picked her dress up off of the floor and hung it on the back of the day bed. Jack cocked his head to the side, eyes squinting, when he saw the necklace she had picked up last night. It looked familiar like he had seen it before. However, he couldn't put a finger on it for the life of him. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"The necklace? I found it in Tortuga."

"You stole it?"

"Well it was on the floor and nobody was looking for it so I technically didn't steal it now did I?"

"I s'pose not. It just looks so familiar," there was a long pause, "well lets take you on deck I'll show you around." he said as he got up from his seat. He walked up to her and turned to his side holding his arm out for her. Erin placed her arm in his and he led the way. He showed her where the crew sleeps. It had an awful smell to it and looked about as grimey as grimey gets. They all had their own hammocks to sleep in and they had to put an extra pair of clothes in what looked like a potato sack. The kitchen was a fair size with sacks and sacks of food and barrels of water. She didn't understand how they could expect a cooked meal with the ship rocking back and forth and with that thought Jack asked, "You know how to cook?"

Erin looked at him sharply, "You're joking right?"

Jack taken aback, looked around hesitantly. "I s'pose."

At that moment Pintel and Ragetti suddenly ran past the door and quickly turned around, one tripping the other. "Bloody 'ell Pintel!" Ragetti howled.

"Im sorry I slipped!" Pintel shouted back.

"Now gent's what's the hurry?" Jack interrupted and approached them with a few long strides.

"It's the Royal Navy, sir!" Pintel sounded exasperated.

"Royal Navy?" Erin asked. "Are we in trouble?"

Jack stood silent for awhile hearing Gibbs shout "All hands on deck!" and the sudden scrambling of twenty-something men. He looked at Erin saying, "Maybe only alittle. We should be able to escape. Its The Pearl we're talking about."

"The fastest ship in the sea." Ragetti informed her.

"What happens if they catch us?" she asked beginning to feel frightened.

"Then we fight." Jack said. The sound of a good fight made the two other pirates gawk at each other then run back up on deck laughing deviously. Erin on the other hand stood there mouth gaped. She was going to say something but all that came out were crackling sounds.

"You best keep that lovely figure of yer's in my cabin." Jack had said it as if it were more of an order.

"So I'm trapped and will never be able to escape?" she shrieked. "Are you crazy!?"

"Yes but I want you to be safe. Stay in the cabin and don't come out." Jack unshiethed his sword and walked out of the kitchen.

Well for one thing Erin wasn't going to just sit around. The first cannon was shot and she could hear a splash in the water on the port side of the ship. As scared as she was, she wanted to have a peak of what was going on. She made her way to the room where the cannons were. It was full of men loading them and getting ready to fire. Everyone was running around and it was making her adrenaline shoot straight up. Someone was running in her general direction but he had a red coat on. He obviously wasn't a pirate. He drew his sword still coming at her until a pirate jumped in front of him and clashed his sword against his. Te pirate shouted something back at her but she couldn't make out what it was. She grabbed a pistol and fired hoping she shot a red coat and too her pleasure one dropped dead. She didn't want to leave yet, she was just getting into it. The fact that she was getting into it bothered her. She was never a fighter. She only ever got into two fights and they were both for defending a friend.

As soon as she made her way on deck another red coat came at her with a sword and raised it above his head. He was only five strides from her so she had to act quick. She jumped out of the way, spun around quite gracefully and shot him in the head. It made her feel sick but there wasn't any escape now. She was stuck in the gorey battle. She took a quick look around and saw Jack fighting a man in a higher ranked uniform. Elizabeth jumped at Erins side startling her.

"Why are you up here!?"

"I shot two men." she said proud of herself. She didn't even hear the question.

"Oh. Well then we should team up. Jack isnt going to be happy with you, you know that right." she said as she clashed her sword with someone else's.

"I don't care." Erin retorted, raised the pistol, and shot the man.

Jack knew the man he was fighting all right. They had a very long history. The man had been after Jack for years and years and had finally caught up with him. Jack didn't seem to mind though. The general was the one that had killed Jacks best friend as a boy. Maybe an older man now he still had the same face as before and seeing it made Jack want to go on a killing spree. The two were all over the ship from the wheel to the keel, from port to harbor side. Both of them had already been slashed by the other and their wounds were bleeding mixing in with sweat. It was getting hot out and almost unbearable for this battle to continue. Jack was about to pull out his pistol and shoot the man but what would be the fun in that?

"You're a dead man Jack. I'm going to make sure you're hanged as soon as I drag you into Port Royal." the man spat.

"Good luck, mate. Cause' It's not going to happen." Jack spun around with his sword cutting the air.

"You would be surprised what I can do Mr. Sparrow."

"I know you cant do much Mr. Wosworth." Jack replied as he pushed him against the railing knocking his sword overboard. Jacks eyes laughed victoriously as he stabbed Wosworth in the heart. He picked him up by the underarms and tossed him overboard. Turning around he saw Erin and Elizabeth working together and it made him furious. He told her to stay inside!

"Pull away!" Jack shouted. They had to flee because there were too many red coats against pirates. Jack was already down to 12 men. Whoever hadn't picked the next fight cut the ropes that held both of the ships side to side and The Black Pearl slowly sailed away. Some of the red coats jumped overboard in a panic of being held hostage and swam back to their ship. There were three red coats left on Jack's ship and they were immediately taken down to the gallows. Jack was most likely going to strand them or make them walk the plank.

Erin and Elizabeth smiled at each other and shook hands. "Good teamwork." they said in unision.

"What the bloody 'ell you doing up here!?" Jack shouted coming towards Erin.

"I wanted to see what it was like and I got caught up in it." Erin raised her voice.

"I told you to stay in my cabin."

"I didn't want to stay there. Besides me and Elizabeth teamed up and we did just fine."

"Well that's just all fine and dandy now isn't it." Jack said sarcastically and stomped down to his cabin.

"You think he's angry?" Will asked jokingly.

"Aye. Ye got his temper goin' lass and thats for sure." Gibbs sighed.

"Yeah well he works mine up just as much." she retorted and went after Jack, pushing through the crowd of men.


End file.
